Misa Goes To Cross Academy
by Chaoskilling
Summary: Light wants Misa to go to Cross Academy for a while, Misa meets a new friend. Misa ventures off and finds her self in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Misa Goes to Cross Academy.**

"Liiiiiiiight!" Misa moaned "I don't wanna go to Cross Academy... I hear the people there are weirdos..." she said unhappily. "Yes I know you don't wanna go Misa, but it's only gonna be until I'm finished with this case, and I bet you'd love it there, I herd there's a lot of cute looking guys in the night and day class." Light said as he paced in front of misa. Misa fell back into the couch and grabbed a pillow to squeeze. "But Light!... I love you, I don't want anyone other then you, and at that school you have to wear uniforms...." she winced at the thought of wearing a uniform and the fact that everyone else in the school would be wearing ths same thing, and she liked to stand out, and not match anyone, unless it was Light, of course.

"I know Misa, but I've seen their uniforms... and there not half bad, I think you'd be cute in one,... And there black with white stripes kinda, and I know you love black Misa.."

Misa perked up at the thought and words coming out of Light saying she'd look cute.

"Well.... it's true I do like black.. And if you say I'll look cute.. I'll trust you.. And I'll only go if you take me and drop me off, and you must kiss me before you leave me there, okay?" Light laughed "fine Misa. I'm okay with that." Light said as he sat down on the couch next to her. "Yay!, but do you think you could kiss me now too? I'd feel better if you did." she giggled. Light leaned over and kissed her. "Mmm. Now I'm better, thanks Light" she said happily, then got up and walked off to her room, "Where are you going Misa?" Light said as she walked away, "To my room silly, to do some research!" she laughed again then turned the corner and hopped away.

"Hey Light! Guess what!?!" Misa said as she ran into the living room where Light was still sitting on the couch reading. "What is it Misa?" Light said softly as he looked up from his book and sat it down as Misa hopped onto his lap to sit on him. "I looked up the school, and it dose sound cooler then everyone I know thinks. I sent them a e-mail telling them that I just registered on the site, and they well the headmaster e-mailed back saying Cross Academy would love to have me, he said I start next week, so that gives me enough to get the supplies I need and the uniform and everything, isn't that great?!" "Yeah, very great Misa, that's awesome." "Ohh! And I just ordered my uniform, it said it'd be here by tomorrow." Light just smiled at her and nodded "Ohh, your gonna miss me aren't you."she said pouting at him "Yeah, I'll miss you Misa, but I'll call whenever I can, I promise." "Yay!,I'll miss you too!... Hey Light look at what I can do!" Misa leaned down still on Lights lap, to grab a bowl of black cherry's Light must of bee, eating. She picked one up with a long stem and ate the cherry, then stuck the stem in her mouth, Light watched her as she worked on tying the stem, then she pulled it out of her mouth with a little not in it. "Yay! See that means I'm a good kisser!... I am right?" Light laughed "Yeah Misa, you're a good kisser." she clapped her hands and kissed his cheek then hopped up and went back to her room, while Light went back to reading his book.

The Next day at around 3 o'clock a box came for Misa of course with L having to check it out it took it a while to actually get to Misa, but when her door bell of her floor rang she ran to the door, and didn't even say thanks to Matsuda for bringing it, she grabbed it and ran to the couch where Light was once again sitting reading his book.

"Liight! Look!, I think it's my uniform." She said excitedly, Light just nodded his head at her

"Yay! It is. I'm gonna go try it on!" She said as she skipped out of the room to the bathroom to change, about five minutes later she came out with her makeup on and her long blonde hair all fixed up in her little piggy tales, in her new uniform. "So.... Whatdaya think?!" she said still excited as she slowly turned in a circle to show the whole thing to Light. "Just as I said, your cuter then ever Misa." Light said as he leaned forward and sat his book down

"You really like it?!...YAY!" Light laughed. "I'm gonna go show Ryuzaki... or can I call him L now? And Matsu, Mogi and Aizawa. Bye Light!, I'll be back." Misa said as she ran out to the elevator to go to the floor L was on.

When Misa came back up to her floor, she found Light still sitting on the couch reading.

"What'd they say?" he asked not looking up.

"As Usual L just said Yes, it looks nice Misa, Matsu loved me, as always he said I looked adorable and Mogi just went with what L said.

Misa fell back onto the couch next to Light, and leaned up ageist him, and Fell Asleep.

A couple weeks went by, and she now had all she needed for the school, and Today was the day she had to go. "Okay Light! I'm all packed!" she said as she walked out of her room to find light STILL on the couch, "Gosh Light, do you ever move?" she laughed "Yeah, I moved to get food, and I moved last night to carry you to your bed." he laughed back, "I never knew you liked reading?" "Neither did I really, but this book is good... It's called.... Twilight, I'm on the 4th book there's only one left now." "Yay! Your reading Twilight! I love that book!!" she said happily as she clapped her hands together. "We gotta go Light, it's 7am, I gotta be there by 10am, that only leaves us 3 hours, and I don't know how long it takes to get there, and I don't wanna be late!, and look, I'm already in my uniform, I added some bracelets and a necklace or two and my favorite earrings and It's perfect!" Light laughed, and sat his book down on the couch, then went over and hugged her, I'm gonna miss you Misa, you're so funny." "Yay!" she laughed too "Now Lets Go!" Light went back to the couch and got his book and went to find his keys. "Where's all your bags?" Light said as he walked back in the living room. "Matsu and Mogi carried them out to the car, and I only have 4 this time!.. plus the one I'm carrying and my backpack... oh, that makes 6" Light laughed "Yeah, I'm defiantly gonna miss that." Misa smiled at him then grabbed his hand and drug him to the elevator and out to the car.

It took them about 2 and a half hours to get to Cross Academy so she wasn't late. Light sat her luggage out on the sidewalk, then pulled her in to kiss her. "Mm, thanks Light, you kept your word." "No problem Babe." he laughed as he hugged her, Now I must go, headmaster Cross wanted me to come straight to his office when I arrived. So I'd better go, Bye Light, I'll miss you.. I love you." Misa said kinda sadly and hopped onto the sidewalk, "Bye Misa, I'll miss you too, and I love you too, Have fun okay, and I'll call you later, if I don't call me okay?" "Okay Light. Bye!" he got into his car and drove off after blowing a kiss to Misa.

Misa looked around, no one was outside but the school was huge, she just stood there for a couple of minutes gapping at the huge place she'd call home for a couple months.. "Hi There!... you must be Misa Amane?.. the new student?" a girls voice said, Misa snapped out of her stare at the building to look down to see a girl about the same age and size as her, she was also wearing a black uniform so she was in the day class, like Misa, only this girl had a white slip on arm band thingy on her right arm with a weird mark on it. "I'm Yuki Cross.. The headmaster's adopted daughter, I'm the same age as you." she smiled at Misa "Cool, I'm Misa, as you know already I guess... wow, this place is huge." Misa looked up at the building once again, "Yeah, it is isn't it.. Headmaster Kaien Cross, sent me to show you around, so I'm your personal guide,.. I'll take you to him first so you can get a room to take your bags, you need help carrying them?" "Okay, that sounds good, and yeah thanks." Yuki took too bags and misa put her carry bag over her shoulder and her backpack on the other shoulder and grabbed two of her big bags, while Yuki took the other two.

Yuki led Misa to the headmaster's office, Misa sat her baggage outside the door, and they both went in. "Ahhh! Miss Amane! You've made it." "You can call me Misa sir, and yeah.. It didn't take as long as I thought it would." "Well Misa, I'm glad you're here, I'm Kaien Cross, but you my dear can call me Headmaster, or headmaster cross. It doesn't matter to me," Kaien came around the desk to hug Misa, she slightly hugged him back then smiled at him, "Well my dear you look very nice in out uniforms, it suites you very well." he said as he went back to sit in his chair, "Thank you very much Sir." she said as she smiled at him politely. "Okay well, lets get down to business dear, your room assignment, You can stay with Yuki.. Since Yori's gone for the time, how about that you two?".. He looked at Yuki then Misa, "Sounds good with me" Yuki said smiling at Misa "Yeah, that'd be awesome." Misa smiled back at Yuki. "Okay then you two can go, and Misa can unpack her things... Thank you again Yuki my dear for showing Misa around." Kaien said as he got up and hugged Yuki tightly, "Now off you go."

"Common Misa, my rooms well our rooms just up this hall. Yuki grabbed two of Misa's bags

and started walking, Misa already had her stuff so she followed Yuki.

They got to Yuki's room, and Misa started unpacking."Need any help?" Yuki asked, smiling.

"Sure, your really sweet Yuki, thanks for helping me so much." "Oh, it's no problem, I don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day so I'm all yours." she smiled laughing, they finished unpacking Misa's things, then Yuki showed Misa around.

After dinner Misa and Yuki crashed in there room and fell asleep from eating too much,

Misa woke up later that night, it was only 10pm and she wanted to call Light and talk to him, Yuki was still sound asleep, Misa got up quietly and laid a fleece blanket over Yuki, then grabbed her phone and went outside in the hall.

Misa sat up ageist a wall in the hallway and pressed speed dial number one which was Light.

He picked up, after 4 rings, "Hey Light!!, you didn't call.." "Oh yeah, sorry Misa, I forgot.. Me and L where working hard on the case.. So I forgot, sorry Babe." Misa smiled that was the second time he'd ever called her Babe. "How's school?" "Ohmygod! It's awesome Light! Thank you sooo much for talking me into coming, After you left this girl came up to me, Her name's Yuki, she's the headmaster's adopted daughter, she's really sweet, she showed me all around the school, and she introduced me to a lot of people here including the Night Class, there's Kaname Kuran he's the head of the night class... I'm gonna tell you there full names, first, Kay? Then there's Takuma Ichijo, but everyone just calls him Ichijo, he's Kaname's best friend.

Hanabusa Aido, but all the girls here call him "Idol" because his names so close to it, He loves attention from the girls. Akatsuki Kain, everyone just calls him Kain, or Wild, which Is his nickname.. He doesn't talk much.. Then there's Ruka Souen she always kinda looks mad, at least when she sees Yuki.. I guess she doesn't like her.. Her and Rima Toya are the only girls in the night class that I know of, and Senri Shiki and Rima are both models, Then finally there's Zero Kiryu, Headmaster cross adopted him too, so he's Yuki's brother I guess. He's really pretty, all the night class guys are really extremely pretty.. But Shiki and Zero are my favorite's so far.

And they've all got ice blue eyes. Except for Kaname, his are kinda redish brown... Tomorrow I'm not sure what classes I have, the headmaster said I have al the classes Yuki dose so she said I can follow her to class and we can go together everyday. But yeah, it's fun, and I still Miss you.

But it's kinda late and Yuki's still sleeping, and I'm kinda getting tired now.. So I'll call you tomorrow okay, or you call me? Anyways, Love you! Bye Light!!" she sighed, that was a mouth full. "Sounds exciting there Misa, I'm glad you like it, And Okay. I miss you too, and love you too, I'll talk to you soon. Bye Babe." all threw Misa talking Light only said "Mm, and Ahh.." and occasionally he'd say "That's cool Babe." but at least Misa got to hear his voice, that's all she wanted.

Misa sat up ageist the wall for a couple more minutes then got up, and went back into the room quietly and collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep.

A Few weeks went by, and one day while Yuki was out with one of her other friends Misa decided to take an adventure and go and investigate the Moon dorm which was where the

Night class stayed.

She walked over to the dorm and went inside, it was dark, and kinda cold.

"Hello?" Misa said quietly, walking in the front door and closing it behind her, "Ahh Lunch..."

She herd a guy's voice come from upstairs, then she blinked and Aido was standing In front of her, he had red eyes, instead of blue ones, Misa was frozen, Aido picked her hand up and sniffed it, "Mm" he mumbled to himself, then he opened his mouth and Misa saw little fangs and gasped. 'Yo..y-y-you...you're a vampire?!" she squeaked "Ahh, you noticed Miss Amane, it took you long enough, you're quite smart, no one else but Yuki know's that we're vampires. Mmm, you smell so tasty." still frozen Misa just stared at him as he bit her, it didn't hurt until he grabbed her around her waist and bit her neck more hardly. Misa couldn't scream she just managed to get a squeak out when he bit her. She could hear him still sucking her blood, he hand her hand in a death grip in his. Then suddenly she herd another male voice come from upstairs.

"Hanabusa! Stop it right this minute. Live miss Amane alone, she's just a young girl." Misa still wasn't sure who it was, she hadn't memorized their voices yet, but she wanted to protest, she wasn't a young girl, she was 16, almost 17. But she just squeaked again, Aido didn't listen at first then the other male's voice still upstairs said again, still calmly "Aido!, stop your going to kill her, then Kaien Cross will get mad at us, and Kaname-Sama will too." then the male voice came into view, it was Kain, the quiet one, Misa could barely see him because her vision was getting fuzzy now. Aido finally gave up and stopped and let Misa go, she almost fell to the floor from weakness but Kain managed to get down the stairs and to her in time to catch her arms and pick her up in her arms. "But she smelled so beyond good Kain, I couldn't help my self, I was hungry.. And I didn't want those yucky blood tablets, there not as good as the real stuff.." Aido said quietly wiping the blood off his face "Just go up stairs to Kaname-Sama, NOW..." Kain sounded like he was getting mad kind of, "I don't see why your not hungry, it's not fair." Aido said grimly as he walked up the stairs "Just GO!" "Fine..Fine." then Aido disappeared around the corner upstairs. "Miss Amane?... are you alright?" Kain sounded worried now, he went and sat on the couch with Misa still in his arms, "mmmmmmm, Misa.. Call.... me ......misa...." "Misa.." he sighed "Of course your not okay, Aido just bit you.. Hopefully you'll be okay...-" then suddenly Zero burst in the door. "I smelled...blood." then he gasped, "W-what did you DO to her?!?!" "Calm down Kiryu, I didn't do anything, Aido bit her.. Pretty good too.. Drained her pretty bad also, you'd better take her to your master person, or headmaster Cross." Misa could hear them but they where still fuzzy, then everything went blank the last thing she remembered was Zero taking her in his strong arms, and her mumbling "Z...er...o.." a couple times.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a Vampire for how long?!**

Zero carried Misa back to her and Yuki's room and called the headmaster.

After a couple minutes the headmaster burst into the room, "What happened Zero?!" Zero who was standing over Misa watching her every move, he turned around and looked at the headmaster for a couple seconds "Aido bit her, first her wrist then he really bit her neck… She hasn't moved much, mostly she's been out like a light…. Speaking of light, when I was carrying her over here from the moon dorm she kept mumbling ,"Light…..Light" I'm guessing it's her boyfriend or something like that, because I opened her phone up because it rang, and the main picture was a guy with light brown hair, and it said Light on the top…" the headmaster had his head cocked sideways looking at Zero, "That's interesting Zero… but do you think Aido bit her good enough to turn her into a level A or B?…" he trailed off. Zero turned back to look at Misa, he touched her cheek and felt her forehead. "She's getting colder by the second, and her hearts beating slower now… But Aido's just an Aristocrat.. I wasn't sure he could turn people.. I mean, I can't.. yet. But I do think she just might turn into a Vampire.." just as the headmaster was about to speak Yuki burst into the room "What happened?! Is Misa okay?! Zero! Tell me everything.. That you know.." Zero looked at Yuki for a second, then looked at the headmaster "You where saying Kaien?" he said totally ignoring Yuki "Well… Zero if she dose happen to turn, we'll have to take care of her and watch her closely for a while, and We'll have to call that Light guy.." Zero had turned around to look at Misa again "Answer me Zero!!" Yuki demanded stomping up in front of him. "It's a long story Yuki." "I don't care!, I wanna here it. If you don't tell me what you know I won't tell you what I know" "Fine Misa, I'll tell you." he sighed Yuki sat down on the bed beside Misa and looked up at Zero. "Well, I'm guessing she was curious what the moon dorm was like so she went over there and Aido happened to be close by when she came in and he must have been hungry.. So he came up to her and bit her wrist, then she tasted so good that he decided to bite her neck, and from what I can tell he bit her for a god three minutes, if Kain hadn't stopped him and picked her up she wouldn't of survived, then while that was all happening I smelled blood far away, and I ran to where it was and it happened to be Misa, when I burst into the dorm Kain had her in his arms, she had her eyes closed and she wasn't breathing very fast. So I took her from Kain and brought her here… and that's about all you missed." Yuki's eyes where opened wide looking at Zero and glancing down at Misa every once in a while. "Wow." is all she could say, "That's worse then when the other got bit by that vampire that came here." no one said anything for a while. The headmaster was sitting in a chair in the corner in a little chair, Zero was still standing besides Misa's bed.

They all stayed in the room and discussed what was going to happen to Misa and what not.

"Her hearts almost stopped beating, and she's almost frozen.." Zero said quietly as he felt Misa's wrist and put his hand gently on her chest to feel her heart beat, which was no more now.

They where all quiet for about 10 minutes, Yuki had closed her eyes and the headmaster was still sitting in his chair.

Then Misa's eyes popped open they where red, she looked some what scared.

"Misa?!.. How do you feel?…" Yuki had opened her eyes and got up to look at Misa better.

Zero was on alert too so the second he herd Misa he ran over to her bed. He was at the window looking out, and talking to headmaster cross. Misa moaned then looked up at Zero "Where am I?.. what happened?…Ugh, why am I so thirsty………for…" she thought for a second, "Blood!" she freaked out at the last word she said, Yuki hugged her, "Misa! You scared me." Zero stepped closer to Misa's bed now. "Yuki.. Be careful Misa's a newborn." Misa looked at Zero like he was crazy, but she also thought she was crazy at that moment, she was sorting threw things in her mind trying to figure out what had happened last all she remembered was going to the moon dorm and Aido biting her wrist… then her neck. Then it all came back to her. All the moon dorm students where Vampires.. So was Zero. So Aido biting her like that and it burning must of meant she was a vampire now. "I'm a vampire?!?!?!.. You're a vampire Zero.. What happened?!" Misa said as she squeaked. The headmaster went to get blood tablets for her, and Yuki ran after him so it was only Zero and Misa. "Misa.. Yes, you are a Vampire now.. And yes I am one too. But see you weren't turned by a pureblood, so I don't know what's going to happen.. I'll have to have Kaname come and bite you, or have him let you bite him, so You'll get pureblood blood into you." Misa was looking at him and freaking out. "ohmygod!! What about Light?! What am I gonna do, if I'm a vampire…" she trailed off still freaking out. Headmaster came back into the room with Yuki who had a little glass and a little box. "What are those?!" Misa looked at the things Yuki was holding "There blood tablets Misa, they'll help you not be so thirsty.. Yuki filled the glass up with water, and put two tablets into it, it limitedly turned blood red, Misa's eyes got big as Yuki handed it to her, then Misa felt like something took over her body, because the second she actually smelled it she really wanted it so she tipped it up and drank it all in one sip.

Weeks then days, then months went by, Everyday Misa had to have a glass of blood to keep her from getting thirsty in classes. And now Yuki never left her side, she was still scared she'd get too thirsty and maybe bite Yuki but Yuki always told her that it didn't really matter, she let Zero bite her all the time and it never did anything.

Misa barely got to talk to Light now, but she was always too busy to talk anyways, but she missed him horribly. One day her phone rang, it was Light, today was the day she was suppose to come home. Misa thought to her self "Is it already fall? I already have to go home… what am I going to do?" but it turned out she ended up saying it instead of thinking it. Yuki looked at her for a second, "Well, me and Zero talked it over, I get to go back with you and be with you to keep a watch on you for a while, You don't need blood as much anymore, so that's good.. Zero thought it might be a case where you'll only be a Vampire until the venom wears off, because you didn't get bit by a pureblood. So maybe by the middle of next year you'll be all back to normal. We'll just have to find out." Misa just nodded at Yuki, her phone was still ringing so she picked it up "Liiightttt!!!!!!" "Misa, I'm on my way to come get you.. Is that okay?." "Yes! I'm ready, oh and Yuki's coming with me she's gonna spend the rest of the year and a little of next year with me, that's okay with you right?" it was quiet for a minute "Yeah, that's fine with me, I wanted to meet her, now I'll get to live with her.. kind of" he chuckled. "ha-ha Light, where are you now?" "I'm just outside the school gates, I'm on my way I'll be there in a few seconds Babe. See ya" Misa hung up the phone and stuck it back into her pocket, then she turned to Yuki "He's just around the corner, you have all the things you need Yuki?" "Yea, I have everything." they both turned around to look at their bags, Misa had her four big luggage's and her little backpack, and Yuki had to suitcases' and a backpack.

As Light pulled up to where Misa and Yuki where he honked his horn to get there attention, they both laughed at him. He stopped the car and got out, he kissed Misa and hugged her tightly then he turned to Yuki and smiled at her, then he hugged her too, she smiled back at him "Hi, I'm Yuki…Yuki Cross. You must be Light?" he let go of her, and took a step back. "Nice to meet you.. Yuki, I'm Light Yagami, Misa's boyfriend, but you probably already know that." he looked back at there bags and shook his head. Then he grabbed to of Misa's bags and threw them into the trunk of his car, then he took the other two, and put them in, then he took Yuki's and put them in and shut the trunk. "You girls want your backpacks with you I'm guessing?" Misa and Yuki looked at each other, the at Light, "Yeah, We'll keep them with us in the front." Yuki said smiling at him. Yuki and Misa put there bags in the backseat and they both sat in the front, Misa in the middle and Yuki next to the window. Then Light got in and the drove off back to L's headquarters.


End file.
